1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction member and more particularly to a construction member used, for example, in floors, walls, ceilings, and the like, as interior finish members and an exterior wall finish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, construction members serving as interior finish members and an exterior wall finish included, among other things, wood boards, stone materials, gypsum boards, artificial stones, bricks, ceramic tiles and plastic tiles.
Such conventional construction members, however, had their surfaces generally flat, and were lacking in general decorativeness. Only a few thereof were aesthetically variable.
The conventional construction members, in general therefore, could not meet the diverse needs of users as materials for buildings in, for example, city zones and commercial zones; or those in play zones, such as theme parks, waterfront constructions and various resort facilities; or as formative materials for enhancing visual effects for various events; and interior finishes.